1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for asset tracking based on a ubiquitous sensor network (USN) using a motion sensing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for asset tracking based on a USN using a motion sensing that may accurately track a location of an asset using the motion sensing.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2006-S-601-02, Development of u-City Application Sensor Network System]
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, researches regarding an apparatus for asset tracking in an asset tracking system are being made.
Generally, in order to provide an asset tracking service in the asset tracking system, a message may be exchanged between a sensor node corresponding to an asset node and another sensor node corresponding to a reference node. A location of the asset node may be tracked using a received signal strength of the message.
However, no technology capable of optimizing a battery lifetime of the asset node and providing accurate location information of the asset node is disclosed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that may enhance a battery lifetime of an asset node and provide more accurate location information of the asset node.